Malstrom romances
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Just a thing filled with random one shots and shot stories of Naruto romancing many of the women of his world, or a random romance story with anyone that pikes my insane mind. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE LEMONS! I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE IT STARTS.


**I don't own Naruto; I don't put that many flashbacks in the ending of a saga….**

**Yo! This is my first Naruto fic so wish me luck!**

**Ah and here's a rundown of this little story will work. Maelstrom Romances is just a collection of short stories (1-6 chapters) and one shots of the number one hyper active unpredictable blonde ninja and the many stories I come up with for him and his loves in the story. Some will be harems (like this one), or one on one, and most of them will have lemons( I'll warn you when a lemon starts)it'll be pretty random. And the chapters won't come after another; meaning that the next chapter 'may not be Mine to protect' it may be a different story but that does mean I've stop working on it, I just had another idea that popped up. So really just is just to cure writers block and the occasional boredom. **

** So I hope you enjoy these, oh and I am still working on my other story Lone wolf, and I will be doing something similar with bleach, and Zelda( The Many Loves Of Link & Everyone Loves Strawberries) and I am also working on a To-love-ru fic as well….Wow I need a life…**

**Any ways enjoy!**

**Yo! Good news and bad news.**

**Good news; I've been working on the second part of 'Mine to protect.'**

**Bad news; My laptop crashed. I am doing this on a bored laptop.**

**I don't know if i can recover all my data so most if not all of my stories will not be updated anytime soon.**

**I am deeply sorry for those that expected another chapter. When my laptop is fixed I will get back on the horse.**

**Thank you for your understanding. **

* * *

Maelstrom romances:

Mine to protect: part one

"RRRAAAHHH!" The fist slammed into the teenagers face, twisting it so as his teeth shatter form the blow. He fell to the ground, out cold like a winter night, along with six of his other comrades who were either sharing the same fate or nursing their many broken bones.

"Come on you pieces of shit!" The one who throw the punch roared at his last two adversaries. His bright blue eyes burned through them as he only sees their broken bodies beneath him, his teeth bared, like fangs even though they are normal human teeth. It is hard to tell with him growling his hate and his one incisor that was a tad longer than the others, and even though he had three lines on each side of his cheeks, weather they were drawn on or not no one knew, gave him the look of a cat, as of now he looked like some fearsome demon or a angry fox. There was a small bruise on his left cheek, a lucky and only blow form on of other teenagers; his is currently unconscious with a black eye a shatter back. He rushed at his targets his blond hair, stained with blood that wasn't his own, bounced in his every step as he fully intended to beat them a near inch of their lives, or to the end of it.

The teen on his right, who was where his summer Mizunami high school uniform; a short sleeved collared shirt and black slacks, tried to meet the boy with a sidekick. But it was grabbed, and with him being only on one leg he was swiftly pulled into a powerful knockout punch that shatter his nose a caused his skull to crack and gush out red blood. As he fell, suffering a painful concussion, the blonde ran towards his the last boy who tried to defend himself with a right hook, but failed as it deflected and his hand was twisted and snapped as it broke. He wanted to yelp in anguish but he was forced to the ground by the blonde that had pinned him on his back and punch his visage yelling in pure fury.

"Say it again!"

His faced slammed into his nose.

"I fucken dare you to say!"

This time it hit is eye.

"It!"

Another to his chin

"AGAIN!"

The punches just kept on coming. His blinded rage made him deaf to the footsteps that stormed in front of him and the voice of a teacher that boomed in shock.

"What the hell's goi-Uzumaki!?" A man, at least in his late thirties and an eye patch on his right eye and light blue hair, came running down the halls and grabbed to boy off the other who was barely conscious.

"Damnit Uzumaki, enough already!" The man struggled to hold back the angry demon form truing his prey into nothing but a gooey mess, but he was constantly twisting and pulling, trying to get out of the man grip.

"Uzumaki! Keep this up and you'll be expelled!" That seemed to have claimed to boy down as he stop trashing but it only quelled his anger for a short period since it is still coming off in tsunami type waves. Seeing the boy become less tense the teacher lessens his grip on the boy's arms and gave him a stern but very tiresome look.

"Just go the principal's office, now." The boy challenged the man with a fierce stare but the older man didn't waver in his glare.

"Tch!" The boy scoffed as he shrugged the man large hands off him. He walked towards his book bag to it pick up as his rubbed some off the blood off his cheek, that wasn't his, with the back of his fist. Walking down the hall way is a bit a problem with there are beaten bodies everywhere, the boy, named Uzumaki, however didn't seemed bothered by it as he walked through or on top of some of the teenagers.

"Heh heh damn." One of the boys with broken femur, fractured arm and dislocated hip, coughed out a chuckle as Uzumaki walked by, a deep scowl burning his visage.

"That slut must be fucking you to be this pissed."

A volcano is less unexpected, less powerful, and eruptive than Uzumaki's temper as he swirled at the down teen with a raised fist.

"RAH!"

* * *

"So how many times is this Naruto-san?"

Using the word beautiful would be a down right insult when describing this woman, gorgeous is still too little, too unworthy of this auburn haired goddess. Goddess, it's close but still too far from the truth of this her truthfully divine form. Green eyes, emerald jewels, they possessed a passion for kindness that coincided with the gentle full lips that smiled a radiant smile that shined so brightly some angles believed that the gates of heaven may have been opening again. Hair so soft, so velvety smooth some merchants wanted to cultivate it and make it into the finest dress, the most astounding garment that both sway the soul and forced the body, male or female, to act on its basic instinct of reproduction. How it came down her slender purely sinful body; although no matter of sin or heavenly power could stop such a perfect figure, in long spiked waves, how it flowed down over her shoulder and crossed into the 'valley of godly warmth' as some men called it, how her two bangs shadowed over her right eye, this hair is made to turned men in to drunken monsters a the single sniff or touch. Yet the power would only be for her, her and her Aphrodite features, her body that no sculpture could copy, even if his skill was a magical one. A body that make god wonder how he created such a thing, and if he could recreate it, although it is hidden under long sleeved dark blue business shirt that is over a white sleeveless top, it didn't stop even the most devoted of husbands to think 'I wonder what she's wearing under there?' but those thoughts are quickly silence by those eyes. Those cool alluring eyes of Mei Terumi, that Naruto refused to look at even though it is attached to a smile that would cause men to kill and the jury, judge and executor to turn a blind eye every time.

"I don't know…." Naruto mumbled under his breath, his right hand cupping his cheek as a white bandage covered a bruise that he received. He didn't bother cleaning the small blood stains on his shirt, or some of the dried ones on his hands.

"Try number ninety. This is the ninetieth time you've came into my office for fighting Naruto-san." Her beyond angelic smile never leaving her, even as the temper in the room dropped a considerable seven degrees lower.

Naruto gave a noticeable shiver, he knew behind underneath all that beauty, all that stunning allure is a beast that could tear him limb from limb. No matter how many times he'd come here, no matter how many times he would feel her dangerous aura he would never get used to how she could freeze a room with a smile.

"I can't just let them talk like that sensei! Beside they threw the first punch not me…"

The air became warmer, "I understand Naruto-san, but you can't keep beating everyone who makes you angry."

"Yes I can." The fact that Naruto said so bluntly and without any remorse made Mei laugh lightly. Light as feather and softer than cloud was what anyone would feel when hearing her laugh, Naruto just found it weird.

"Ha ha well, maybe you can but I don't think the world would enjoy you beating down half it population. Or if you intent to keep your promise."

That caused Naruto to nearly jump out of his seat and shout in desperate forgiveness, willing to bargain his life, but Mei calming lifted her hand tell him to seat. "Don't worry you're not expelled." She smiled kindly at him. "If you were this school would be a lot more quite, and we wouldn't want that know would we?"

The blonde visibly relaxed slumping in his chair as Mei giggle at his overreaction.

"But," Naruto's heart froze up, "you will have to do three weeks of detention, I can't let this go unpunished. I have a reputation and a job to keep you know."

He sighed as his heart unclenched, he could do detention. "Ok fine." He didn't wait for her to dismiss him as he stood up and walked out of her office.

"Ah Naruto-san."

Well he tried to, he turned to face her, his expression completely different than his normal cold yet exuberant persona. Tired and weary is what his face said under all the dried up blood, the birthmarks on his cheek, the shocking ocean eyes, and annoyed looked. Weather he noticed he was giving off this feeling or not is unknown to both parties.

"…Try and behave ok?"

He only responded with the closing of her door and leaving the campus, since school had ended an hour ago and his detention doesn't start until next week.

Mei is normally a cheery person but she couldn't help sighing after Naruto left.

"This going to get worse before it gets better isn't it…" she didn't mean to be pessimistic, but she couldn't help it. She had nothing against him, not a single thing, what she said about the school being quite if he left is true. She would hate it if was too boring, with him around there is a surprise every minute.

"But…" she sighed again, his temper is the main problem. When he came to her school as a freshman last year, she knew he would be a great addition to Mizunami. He's bright, cheerful, and devoted; she always sees stars when he is around. But when she saw him fight, saw his anger, it was something else completely. The three fully grown men went home that day half dead and he broke Ao's arm, twice. He is monster when his temper reached his boiling point and blew.

"The parents are going to have a field day with this one."

Ao walked in her office, a grim expression holding him. Mei gave him a sad smile, "When aren't they when his involved."

Ao shock his head, "His a loses cannon Mei-sensei. I don't see him getting farther than his sophomore year."

"You may be right, but it's not entirely his fault."

Ao raised his one eye brow in speculation, "So the many broken bones, fractures, concussions, and near death experiences that happened the past two years aren't his fault?"

She laughs joyfully once more, and once more Ao felt exasperated by her constantly cheerful personality.

'_How she sees the bright side of everything is beyond me…'_ he thought.

"I don't mean the injures he gives, I mean his reasoning for giving them."

She looked to her window, the bright yellow sun was being to set, it reminded her of Naruto's hair.

"He's fiercely protective of her, he would beat down anyone, you included, if she is insulted."

She smiled fondly, "I wonder what would happen if she was hurt."

"Whoever has the guts to try probably would want to go to hell instead of dealing with him." Ao commented.

She smiled once more, that is the thing that drew her to Naruto Uzumaki, his drive, his heart and determination although she didn't know why that brought her to him, but that is where the fun is.

"But we can't keep doing this; he may actually kill someone one day. What will we do then?" Ao had seen, and felt the fury of that boy first hand; it took about three months for his arm to heal, it made him question the boy's sanity yet when they sent him to a therapist he said he is perfectly fine. He also questioned where he got his training form, he fights like a pure martial artist with a mix of street thug, it's a strange fighting style indeed but brutal and effective; and with him being an ex-special agent and ex commando for the Japanese forces, that is saying something.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, his hearts too pure to kill someone."

Ao sighed, trying to reason with this woman was like trying to tell a tree not to grow; it's just in her nature.

"Yeah like yours is young enough for marriage." Ao mumbled under his breath, but the deep drop of warmth in the room and his boss's 'lovely' smile made him stiff with fear.

"Ao-kun, don't make me poison your drinks again ok?"

"Y-yes sensei." Ao truly felt sorry for the man who dared to thread the waters that is Mei's heart.

* * *

Walking home Naruto sneezed heavily, "AHCOO! Ah god damnit; I knew I should have just kept the other shirt on."

Even though it is March, the winter air still did not want to leave Hiraizumi as Naruto shiver slightly form the northern wind that blew. That and he had changed his school shirt to his gym shirt, so she wouldn't see the blood.

"Although freezing is better than her getting mad at me." The suburban house he passed by were quiet and clean like normal when he walks home from school, mostly because he comes home around six in the evening. His house is a small one, one floor with one bathroom and two small rooms; it's big enough for him and his occupant.

Turning a corner he found his cream colored home, the lights were on in the window meaning she is watching TV at the moment.

'_Twenty bucks says she's sleeping.' _Naruto thought with some humor.

He used his key to open the door the large living room slash kitchen, surrounded by white walls with a large couch and a medium sized television that was blaring some random comedy skit.

As he walked by the long black couch a young sultry voice beckoned to him, "Your late gaki."

"Nakamura sensei held me back to help him grade papers." Is the respond he came up with as he walked in the kitchen to the fridge. Looking on the counter he sees the 1200 yen he left this morning for her to go shopping, as he opened the refrigerator door he sighed as his suspicions were confirmed; an nearly empty ice box.

'_She didn't go out again.' _He thought solemnly.

"Didn't you go shopping today?" the question is truly rhetorical but he wanted to hear her lame excuse this time.

"It was too cold out; I would freeze my sexy little ass off. And I know how much you love staring at it." The voice is closer now right behind him now, he could tell when he felt her soft flesh pillows on his back, her gentle graceful hands encircling his waist her sake filled breath that tickled his neck. He's glad that his face was in the cool fridge to hide his crimson face form her.

"But your more of a breast man aren't you Na-ru-to chan~…"

Her voice, dripping with sexy, oozing with desire, the need to be taken in the most roughest of ways flowing off of her like smooth sauce, only him turn to face her and shout, "G-God damnit nee-chan!"

She is sex incarnate, his sister. Simply standing next her to causes the feeling of lustful euphoria, the damning need to ravage someone of the opposite sex. No one could imagine such a body for to imagine it would be consider a sin within itself, a good sin, a sin that causes wars and death, nothing could content the pure ungodly eroticism figure that is under his old shirt; a simple short sleeved tee with a spiral in the middle, her breast, a seemingly large and normal pair, loved to taunt and tease as they bounced around in the loose shirt. Although hidden the smooth hill curves, as luscious and sensual as the mother Lilith, were nothing compared the apple shape below, the round as pearl and firm as peach bottom; or in her own words 'an ass that'll make god say hot damn!'. That is her most favorite part of her, next to her eyes, her eyes that screamed roared sexual promises of the body, and the false sense of love. Those light chocolates, so deviously wicked and shameful, so enticingly inviting caused shivers down a powerful man's spine and lesser men to turn into a per orgasmic goo, looked at him with her natural sadistic nature of mischievous fox, that played on her actors smile. The smile that changes with the, a smile that can be lovers warmth, a smile that can be harsh as demon, a smile that can be gentle and sinister as a sadist charm else, a smile that can hold every dirty feeling, taste and word know to both this world and the spiritual one a smile that can be everything and false. Her hair, normally in a spiky pony tail, is a color that most would think is dyed, a dark blue with a hint of purple. Messy is the definition, but on her it's just a incases on her already savory from, it barely came down to her mid back, and her bangs hung uncombed and un neat like her attitude.

"Ha ha ha, Aww what's the matter gaki? Can't a girl try and cheer up her cute and sexy little brother?" her voice was full of taunt. She loves to tease and play with people, and he's her favorite toy. She especially loved his cute little pout he does whenever she makes him red with embarrassment.

However her smile faulted when she saw the bandage on his cheek.

"Hey," all tone of playfulness was thrown out the window, "what happened?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She pushed her finger against his bandage cheek, "How's you get this?"

'_Crap I forgot to take off the bandage!' _Naruto tried not to visibly wince at his mistake.

He turned his attention back to the half full half empty refrigerator looking for the non-existence chocolate pudding, trying not to feel her judging eyes.

"It's nothing; I just walked into a door."

Her eyes narrowed and he could feel the deep emotion hitting his back, the feeling of distrust, and grief hitting him harder than the boy that hit him received, but he had to hold out.

"Naruto…" then she put the stress in her voice, that weight that always made him crumble.

He paused for a while trying fortify his resolution, but it fell just as quick as it came under her.

He sighed, "…I got into a fight."

"Bloody hell Naruto, wh-"

"I know, I know you don't want to get in trouble, but I can't let them talk about you like that Anko!" he close the door, but didn't look at her in fear of her disappoint gaze. "Besides it wasn't in school, it was just a bunch of street punks…"

He turned and looked at her with those fierce blue eyes that she has known for over five years, "I am not going to let any talk bad about my sister, and I made a promise that I'd kick anyone's ass if they said something wrong about you. I am damn sure going to keep that promise Nee-chan."

_'Even if it's all true…'_ is what she wanted to say but she knew it would only make him more determined, like giving oxygen to a fire. But that is what she admired about him, it is what brought her to him in the first place, that pure golden will that she never had, and never will gain. The utter need to defy anyone, or anything that stood in his way of his goal or dream, is adored it, like all things in her life; surrounded by the beautiful things she'll never have not matter what she did.

"Naruto," she tried not to side like she was talking to a kid when the man in front of her stood her down. "Some promises just aren't worth the risk of your future."

"You're worth my entry life time Nee-chan."

The boy is born casanova weather he knew it or not, and normally when she was given the complaints from her many former male 'acquaintances' they meant nothing, she'd just blush on command and laugh it, but when heard those words him, form his stern voice filled with unrivaled confidence, bold daring she couldn't help but turned her pink tinged face form him. Not just form embarrassment, but form the pure fact that what he was giving is something she could never have.

"But still, "she mutters in a smile, "You'll make some girl really happy one of these days…"

"Hm?" Naruto didn't hear her, it sounded like a jumbled junk pile of whispers to him.

She turned to him, reviling her naturally sexy smirk, and ruffled his spiky hair.

"Alright brat I get it, man you're a pain in the ass."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Ugh says the woman who didn't go shopping." Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto mutter a plan to himself, "ok I have be to work in an hour, so maybe I'll jump in shower for two minutes sprint to the shop sprint back here, then-"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Oh quit your belly aching I am going."

Anko walked to the counter and snatched the money up before heading to the door.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled after her as she headed to the door.

"What? You wanted me to go out well I am going out!" She shouted back to Naruto with a pout.

The vein in Naruto's forehead started to pulsate, "Put some pants on damnit!"

Anko looked down at her attire, or lack of it. "What? These are my best clothes."

Naruto smacked his forehead, "Do you even have pants under there?" his face turned into apple as questioned her state of dress.

Her smile became dangerously sexy as she lifted the shirt over hip ever so slightly revealing a small inch of black lace and a shapely rear. "Maybe…" she replied in a low, sensual voice.

His right eye twitched rapidly, "Pants Nee-chan. Now."

"Awww your no fun…" she pouted, walked to his room and closed the door.

"Hey I mean your own clothes!" he paused when didn't hear anything, he shouted again, "And leave my boxers alone!"

"Killjoy!"

Naruto just shook his head and walked to the bath room to take a shower. By now he's used to her outlandish and overly sexual behavior, after nearly eleven years of staying together her flirtations became an everyday thing. After dumping his clothes on the tiled floor, he turned the nob under the shower head a let loose the warming water from the nozzle. The drops of water reminded him of the day he met his adoptive sister. That day was just was just like the shower, the warm spring rain pouring heavily form the clouds, dried blood form a fight started to wash form his bloody ten year old nose. Her own face drench in the rain and some of her own blood form on of her 'clients' that wasn't happy with her service, so Naruto repaid him with broken face and fractured arm . That was the same night he made his promise to her, and the first time he'd seen her smile genuinely.

Taking a towel Naruto dried the rest of his body and warped the towel around his waist, making sure to secure it tightly so his sister doesn't try and tear it off just in case she hasn't left yet, however the door to his room was open meaning she had left a while ago while he was in the shower.

He smiled tenderly at that, when they started living together two years ago, she was almost a complete neet, never leaving the house once.

'_Although with her reputation regrettably it's understandable…' _He sighed at that thought as he got dressed for work. It was a simply white tee shirt, black unbuttoned collared shirt, and blue jeans.

"I still don't understand why the old perv wants me to wear this stupid thing; promote the business my ass. He just wants to embarrass me." Naruto referred to the tee shirt with large pink graffiti like letters popping out and saying 'read Icha Icha paradise!' It's corny as it is pathetic in its attempt at advertising, but he wouldn't get the job if he didn't wear it.

With a groan he walked off in the living room as he checked his watch, noticing he still had forty minutes left, when his nose twitched as he smelt something. Something that had been beckoning him all day, It made his stomach growl just thinking about it, the soothing aroma of the salty tangy soup, the soft fluffy noodles, the intoxicating sent of-

"Ramen~" Naruto purred out the name of his favorite meal as he let his nose gently lure him to the counter where a fresh hot cup of ramen was waiting there for him. With even a second thought he took the chopsticks next to the cup and started devouring it. Only after finishing his cup with a loud full burp he noticed the small note next to it.

It was a simple note that read 'good luck' but it brought a really big smile on his face. They've both faced hardships in their past, no hardships is putting it lightly, they've been through hell in both the past and at times the present. The explosion that took his parents, the glares, and hateful words thrown at him as if trash deserved more respect than him; and it did. Her betray, her torture, her forced slavery, everything that plagues her nightmares today and for the near future, and those who will never forget her past like she will and hold every move she made and every act so had done and will do; that is where they are one in the same. The glares and stares form the people that told them how they will fail at life, they followed them even today and seemed to be never ending; people would give up on such a life by now.

Yet these two misfits somehow braved though it, he smiled at the note, placing it in his pocket for safe keeping. Tossing the now empty cup in the trash Naruto set out for his work for the day, the smile never leaving his face.

'_I wonder if I should make dango tonight…'_

* * *

**So how was it? Honestly I don't think it's that good, nor dose my beta but let's hear form the audience shall we? So please review and check out my other stories too!**


End file.
